A cluster system includes a plurality of nodes connected to each other via a network.
In order for a memory user to access a remote memory in the cluster system, a swapper of a computer operating system may be modified and thus the access to the remote memory can be made.
Such a method of accessing the remote memory uses the remote memory not as a memory but as a disk device. In this method, the remote memory is not mapped to a user address space of a process and may not be used through an interface for memory allocation, deallocation, and copy as in an existing memory.